I'll take care of you,
by collidingstars
Summary: Dean's new job is to teach Cas how to live like a And he quite likes


"You better start teaching him how to be human, Dean." Sam said, looking away from his computer screen. Castiel was currently sleeping on what was supposed to be Dean's bed, who repeatedly insisted that he was fine with sleeping on the couch.

"Like what human things, Sammy? He's already been going around in his vessel alright for years."

"Yeah, well, we'll see if his trenchcoat magically cleans itself again." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Castiel shuffled into the room, the sound of his bare feet scraping across the wooden floor.

"Morning, Cas." Dean said with a smile.

"Good morning Dean," Castiel grinned back and continued to say good morning to Sam, before heading towards the couch, wrapping himself with Dean's blanket. "Is it normal to feel this _cold_?"

Dean chuckled a bit before turning back to Sam. "Yeah, I guess I'll teach him a few things."

"Alright, I'm going out to get some stuff. You guys want anything?"

"PIE!"

"Hey, Cas. How're you feeling?"

Castiel grunted back in reply.

"What's that, Cas? I couldn't catch that." Dean said, sitting next to Castiel on the couch. That's when it hit him. The smell. "Oh my god, Cas. You smell awful."

Cas made a face. Dean chuckled slightly, sliding off the couch. "Alright, Cas. Let's get you to the shower. I'll show you how everything works."

Castiel just sat there and looked up at Dean, completely puzzled. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes, taking Cas by the wrist as he stormed to the bathroom again.

"Right so this one's for hot water, and this one's for cold water. And just turn it back to shut it off. This bottle right here is shampoo," Dean said picking up the bottle, "you put this stuff in your hair and wash it until you see bubbles, then rinse it off. This one's soap. You can use this one on your body. Got everything?"

Cas nodded.

"Okay, you go ahead then. I'll go get you some clothes."

Dean came back with a simple grey T-shirt, a pair of jeans and a belt, cause Cas is a small dude. Dean went in just to drop the clothes on the bathroom counter, and was just about to quickly leave, when he caught a glimpse of Castiel in the bathroom window.

"Cas!"

"Dean?"

"You're supposed to talk your clothes off when you shower, goddammit."

"Oh, yes I knew that. I, uh, forgot."

Dean ran over to help him shut off all the water and saw the smaller man struggling with his clothes. "Here, lemme help." He started to peel off the completely drenched trenchcoat, followed by his suit. Dean walked around to stand in front of Cas, and started to undo his tie as Cas just stood there and watched Dean, water dripping from his hair. "Uh, I'll leave the rest for you." Dean exited the bathroom, redness slowly creeping into his cheeks.

After around minute past in the bathroom, Dean heard a small voice coming from inside. "Dean, I...I honestly don't know what I'm doing..." He trailed off. Dean grunted and made his way into the bathroom to find a very naked Cas. "Uh," Dean started, his face completely red now, and Cas just stood there, head tilted to the side, looking at Dean like everything was absolutely normal. "Uh," Dean didn't know how to continue or what to do next. "Well, uh, sit down, Cas." Castiel slowly lowered himself into the bathtub. Dean walked over and pushed the plug into the tub, and turned on the water again.

Dean ran outside to get a chair as Castiel silently watched the water fill the tub. Dean dragged the chair to the side of the tub and grabbed the shampoo bottle as he sat down. He squeezed some shampoo into his palms and attacked Cas' hair. "This is very nice of you, Dean." Cas murmured with his eyes closed, obviously enjoying the treatment, "thank you." Dean grinned, "any time, Cas."

After a couple minutes, Dean instructed Cas to wash off the shampoo in the water. Then he moved on to the soap. He squeezed the liquid soap into his hands and started to rub on Cas' shoulders and back, slowly trailing down his chest. Castiel made a sound. That was it. Dean got up, quickly saying, "uh, you get the idea." And ran out of the bathroom, blushing furiously.

Five minutes past, and Castiel finally came out of the bathroom with Dean's clothes on. Well, most of it anyway. His pants were on, but obviously he did not understand the concept of belts, for his pants were hanging _way_ too low. He managed to only get his neck into the T-shirt hole, leaving the rest dangling around his neck. And he held the belt in his hands, unsure of what he's supposed to do with it. Dean chuckled a bit, before walking over to Cas and taking the belt from his hands. He tugged his pants upwards and looped the belt through the holes and fasted it for Cas. Then he tugged the T-shirt down, taking Cas' hand and guiding it to the hole.

Dean sighed. Man, he has a lot to work on with this guy. And he's going to enjoy it.


End file.
